diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat F
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat F is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the sixth episode for the second series, with the return of TR2, and originally aired on the 23rd June 2017. Competing Robots electric boogaloo.png|Electric Boogaloo Tr2.png|TR2 Stinger.png|Stinger Foxic 2.png|Foxic Xterminator.png|X-Terminator Killertron.png|Killertron Eric.jpg|Eric Thor.jpg|Thor Battles Round 1 TR2 (6) vs Killertron vs X-Terminator vs Eric X-Terminator and Eric attempted a pincer movement on TR2 but this failed as Eric inadvertently flipped X-Terminator over. TR2 flips X-Terminator over as Killertron comes in from behind and thwacks TR2. TR2 continued to flip X-Terminator over and over again and eventually into the corner. Killertron presses the pit release as TR2 chucks X-Terminator out of the arena, Eric ambushes Killertron soon after. Eric over turns Killertron and uses its jaws to cause extra damage, TR2 charges towards the two and fails to make an impact leaving Eric to flip Killertron out of the arena. Qualified: TR2 (6) & Eric Stinger vs Foxic vs Electric Boogaloo vs Thor Foxic charges and bashes into Thor as Electric Boogaloo smacks into the side of Foxic, damaging it slightly. Foxic gets away and attacks Stinger who thwacks it with the mace as Thor is attacked by Electric Boogaloo. Thor his Electric Boogaloo with its hammer, but is thrusted upwards by the powerful spinning bar, and ripping away the axe. Stinger batters Foxic before turning its attentions away only for Foxic to bash it out of the way and target Electric Boogaloo who in turn had thrown Thor upward again. Foxic attempts to lift Electric Boogaloo but it fails and so goes after Stinger while Thor is battered once again onto its back. Stinger charges and gets it mace wedge between Foxic and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic topples Electric Boogaloo with its lifter and manages to break the spinning bar while Stinger smacked down on Foxic with the mace. As Thor is counted out, Electric Boogaloo is helped back up by Foxic and Stinger, who continued to fight one another. Things looked grim for Electric Boogaloo who was almost thrown out of the arena by Foxic, who had pressed the pit release in the mean time, but Stinger span and damaged Foxic in aggressive attacks. The three remaining robot danced around the lip of the pit, before Foxic rammed Electric Boogaloo into the CPZ. Foxic attempts to pit Electric Boogaloo multiple times but fails while Stinger skids around the pit, almost falling in itself. Desperate to pit Electric Boogaloo, Foxic charges and reverses only to throw itself into the pit by accident. Qualified: Stinger & Electric Boogaloo Head to Head TR2 vs Eric Immediately, TR2 flips Eric onto its back. Eric fails to self right as TR2 nudges and shoves it about. TR2 flips Eric about and eventually against the arena side wall. Eric charges for ward but is chucked over again before being sent into the CPZ. TR2 flips Eric about breifly before being sent out of the arena. Winner: TR2 Electric Boogaloo vs Stinger Electric Boogaloo smacks into Stinger but topples over by accident. Stinger is soon battered across the arena and eventually in the CPZ. Stinger loses a wheel after Electric Boogaloo ambushes it and continues to cause more heavy damage throwing Stinger across the arena. Electric Boogaloo struggles for a bit to gain a good hit on the one wheeled Stinger. Electric Boogaloo pulls back before charging into the mace of Stinger tearing it off, completely destroying Stinger. Winner: Electric Boogaloo Eric vs Electric Boogaloo The two clash with Eric flipping Electric Boogaloo. Eric chucks Electric Boogaloo across the arena and almost out. Electric Boogaloo struggles to gain any impact on the tricky Eric, but does manage to break off the flipper. A large majority of the fight becomes a monotonous pushing fight with neither gaining any good hits as Eric's flipper was broken and Electric Boogaloo being unable to push of hit it because of the awkward shapes. After a long and boring battle, Electric Boogaloo won on a judges decision due to the damage it caused to Eric. Winner: Electric Boogaloo TR2 vs Stinger TR2 quickly flips Stinger twice before throwing it against the side wall. TR2 tries to flip Stinger out but ends up flipping itself over. Stinger spins and hits TR2 but is thrown about once again, this time around the CPZ. Stinger spins on the spot and thwacks TR2, hitting the sides in particular which damages the control of TR2. TR2 flips Stinger about, pressing the pit release at one point before finally chucking Stinger out. Winner: TR2 TR2 vs Electric Boogaloo TR2 gets underneath Electric Boogaloo and flips it, only for the spinning bar to bounce it back onto its wheels. TR2 gets underneath, charges at the side wall and throws Electric Boogaloo out of the arena in quick succession. Winner: TR2 Eric vs Stinger Stinger smacks into Eric, who flips it in retaliation. Stinger spins and whacks Eric but is pursued, running away everytime Eric it came near. Stinger runs about and smacks down on Eric before spinning on the spot, Eric manages to slip through and flips Stinger. Eric chucks Stinger around the arena leaving Stinger unable to do much except press the pit release only to be flipped about some more. Stinger runs away, trying to lead Eric to the pit. Eric was not fooled as Stinger ran back and forth, getting flipped from the pit across and over the side wall. Winner: Eric Heat Final Electric Boogaloo got the spinning bar up to speed immediately ramming TR2, throwing it upwards and causing it to roll. TR2 is relentlessly thrown into the CPZ and damaged heavily. Electric Boogaloo backs up and rams TR2 throwing it in the air and out of the arena. Winner: Electric Boogaloo Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:Beast, TMHWK, Megabyte and Kan-Opener Winner: Beast Sumo Combatant:Big Nipper Victorious Category:Series 2 Category:Heats